Frozen Highlands
"Were they not so busy killing each other they may have actually presented a real threat to this mighty bastion" -Wulfgar "Axehand" Detriac, Fort Carratar Commander. The highlands occupy most of the northern reaches of the North-eastern continent, the mountain range on their southern end separate them from the great Nomadic Plains. Home to a great variety of barbarian tribes, some of them have an abundance of one Lycans clan, others of savage bloodthristy orcs and even a few led by great giants and their ilk. The highlands become increasingly cold the farther away north you travel, eventually turning into a land of snow an ice, a city-colonies of Imperia can be found in here, as well as the now ruined kingdom of Wichvall The Tribes Several different tribes can be found in the highlands, from those made of friendly people that merely adapted to survive in the harsh enviorement and battling the other tribes, to extremely bloodthristy one that only find pleasure in constant battle and bloodshed; each tribe has their own outlook in life as well as their traditions and totems, some of the tribes traded quite often with the merchants of the south, and after a war lead by some of the other tribes they decided to become allies and held stablish bastions of defense to stop further incursions. The vast majority of the tribes hold long lasting grudge against each other from centuries of fighting and pillaging each other, aside of the 3 tribes that formed an alliance and united with the merchants of the south and even lent aid to the newborn Imperian settlements, the rest of the tribes are constantly fighting each other over long forgotten insults. The Colonies Imperia as the bastion of humanity they consider themselves to be have long tried to stablish colonies to further increase their territory and sphere of infulence, as such they stablished one colony in a small island of the northeastern coast of the highlands, Trozmerpolis from here they have tried to negotiate with the tribes but they have only found hostility on their part outside of 3 tribes. Just before giving into the snow and ice inside a high peak is the craft-city of Igmerlf, yet another of the amazing cities created by the Devonian, constantly besieged by the tribes the city was all to eager to join with the merchants of Riverdale and their alliance with some of the tribes, with their aid new trade routes with the friendly tribes and the Imperian colony were created and eventually they helped stablish the port town of Vertelfey. The Dead Kingdom A long time ago in an island of the southwest coast of the highlands stood a once proud kingdom known as Wichvall, one of their ancient rulers desacrated a once sacred shrine to a powerful and mighty oracle an ever since the land itself has strike up to drive those that live in there out of it; yet mortals can be quite stubborn and despite the great danger and constant assault they live in the remains of the once proud kingdom continue to live on as a small village. Current Settlements Important settlements on the Highlands are quite few, as most of it is under control of the different tribes. Most of the settlements are either associated with the Riverdale merchants, or with their allied tribes, the Ironbreaker, Talonhawk and Tigerfang Tribes of the Highlands The highlands are mostly divied in territories "owned" by each tribe, some are constantly battling another for control over resources or "invasions" on what they percieve to be their territory, this coupled with the ancient grudges among tribes continues the endless war among them.